To understand a word
by Lord Aides
Summary: How can I make you understand that word?


"Tiamo"

Dino always said that whenever they met.

And Hibari never understood that word.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"Why don't you try to find out by your self? Kyouya?" Dino smile gentle.

"Tell me now or I'll bite you to death!"

Their conversation about "Tiamo" always started this way and end up with Dino was almost "bit to death" by tonfa.

.

.

.

Hibari hated "Tiamo"

If Dino told him that he love Hibari in Japanese, it would be much better than that stupid meaningful "Tiamo" liked Dino say.

"You've never said you love me"

"I've already done!"

Hibari glowered at Dino with a "that's a lie" look. Dino held Hibari's face tightly by his hand, and kissed softly on Hibari's forehead.

"My beloved Kyouya is too foolish to recognize that"

Bam!  
Hibari got angry as he walked away, after punched a really hard one into Dino's stomach.

Dino was a brainless bucking horse.

Yes, his lover is such a fool.

.

.

.

One night when they were sat beside Dino, looked fixedly at the new application on his mobile screen menu.

"What the hell is this?"

"Don't say such a bad word like that" Dino frowned and slapped sofly ionto Hibari's nose.

"It's an Italian Japanese dictionary" He said" So my Kyouya can understand what I say"

Hibari stayed quietly. What he said? Just one damned "Tiamo".And he would never condescend to looked that word up like those herbivore. He would force Dino to told him.

"You don't use it now?"

"Unnecessary" He threw his mobile away.

Fast as cut, Dino kissed him. Hibari closed his the kiss, he heard Dino mumble

"Tiamo"

Last summer winds in Namimori speaded the insence's smell (1) in the air.

.

.

.

Hibari woke up when the early sunshine splashed on his face. The space beside him was cold. Dino had gone while Hibari was sleeping. As usual, he left a letter.

"I'll come back to Itali for a while, will miss you much. Tiamo"

He did it whenever he came back to Itali. And that letter would end up its life in a pile of fire. It was so unfortunate for it to had the "Hibari's most behated word" in the end.

"Tiamo", right.

.

.

.

The first day without Dino.

Hibari burned the letter. And he wash hi futon(2). Then, he fed Hibird, and heard it sang Namimori theme song.

Everything was normal until Hibari finished his lunch.

He didn't know what to do.

So strange.

If Dino was here, he probaly would come up with some ideas and flocked Hibari together.

But, the fact is, Dino had gone far far away.

That stupid bucking horse.

When Hibari was going to gone mad, his mobile rang.

Note bell.

Hibari remembered that he had never set a note before.

He opened his mobile and opened the note

"I miss you,Tiamo, Kyouya"

That bucking horse.

He did it, last night, when he set the dictionary.

This note would appear every 12 o'clock.

"You only make me feel worse" Hibari smirked, and closed the phone.

.

.

.

The second day without Dino.

Hibari still didn't know what to do.

And that note still repeated at 12 o'clock.

.

.

.

The third day

Still the same.

.

.

.

The forth day

The same

.

.

.

The seventeenth day

Hibari started to worry. Dino had never forgot to call him when he gone more than a week.

What wrong with that bucking horse?

At the moment when Hibari decided to call Dino, his mobile rang.

That herbivore Vongola

"Talk"

"Hib..Hibari san...._sob_.._sob_...Dino san is...death"

Hibari dropped the mobile.

It was a lie, wasn't it?

That bucking horse couldn't die!  
Never

.

.

.

The funeral was quietly. Only had the Cavallone and Vongola.

Dino laid in the coffin. He looked like sleeping. Not death.

Just sleeping.

In an everlasting sleep.

.

.

.

You promised

That you'll never leave me

You bucking horse

You've lied

If you really do love me then wake up

Please

...

Dino

...

Please

...

Wake up

...

I need you

.

.

.

Hibari stayed silent beneath the window.

It was 11:59 am.

Just a little more

Just a little more

12:00 am

And his mobile rang

"Tiamo, Kyouya"

Suddenly, he wanted to hear that word

Heard Dino say that word

It's impossible now.

He reached the phone keyboard, slowly

"Tiamo: I love you"

External imagination, Hibari busted out in tear when he knew what that word meaned.

"_You've never said you love me"_

"_I've already done!"_

_Hibari glowered at Dino with a "that's a lie" look. Dino held Hibari's face tightly by his hand, and kissed softly on Hibari's forehead._

"_My beloved Kyouya is too foolish to recognize that"_

He did it.

He really did it.

He had said that word.

_Dino, why don't you tell me at first?_

"Dino...Dino..Tiamo..." Hibari muttered in tear.

He wanted his bucking horse back.

_I'm sorry._

_Come back, I love ._

"I thought you will never use that dictionary"

Hibari upturned, and saw Dino.

Real Dino, not a soul.

His blonde hair, his warmly amber eyes

They were so real.

"I've heard what you said"

Dino grinned.

"You...haven't died yet?"

"It was a trick, and the Vongola help. Don't mad at me Kyouya. If I hadn't pretend to be death, you would never say such sweet thing"

As Dino talk, Hibari lauched to him, with an "I'll kill you" look.

"Hey!!Don't hit me, I just..."

Dino screamed, closed his eyes.

He felt arm around his neck.

Hibari was hugging him

"I hate you"

"You just said you love me"  
"I hate you"

"I'm sorry Kyouya" Dino hugged Hibari back. Kissed teardrops on Hibari face.

Then, their lips met.

"Tiamo"

.

.

.

Hibari didn't hate it anymore.

Au: this is my 1st English fanfic. Sorry if it has any grammar and spelling mistakes because my beloved beta reader is away on a holiday. Viet Nam is on Lunar New Year holiday now. :D

Hope you all enjoy this fan fiction and comment alot for me. Happy New Year!!!!~~~


End file.
